


Love Love Peace Peace on the Planet Earth

by ASBusinessMagnet



Series: ASBusinessMagnet's Eurovision fics [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: On this year's Beach-a-Palooza Song Contest, Steven and Peridot bring you a guide on how to make your own feels-filled hit. Who knows, maybe one day Undertale will steal a song from you as well?





	Love Love Peace Peace on the Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song I am parodying: <https://youtu.be/aMgW54HBOS0?t=79>

**Steven:** Step 1! Get everyone's attention. How about some strings playing while a villainous character derides a universal virtue?

 **Peridot:** Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger! Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are.

 **Steven:** _[laughs]_ No, you haven't.

 **Peridot:** (I'm never trying to articulate like Jasper again...) Step 2! Leitmotifs! Each of your characters absolutely has to have an instrument that represents them and them only! It's even greater if they show up to play it!

 **Amethyst:** _[rolls a drumstick in her hand]_ I'm down for whatever.

 **Pearl:** _[up front with a violin, confused]_ Why are we doing this again?

 **Garnet:** _[in the background with a keyboard bass, quietly groans]_

 **Steven:** Step 3! Show the viewers your alien species's sci-fi background by using a futuristic instrument that no one's heard of before-

 **Peridot:** No, no - in this case, it's proven much more efficient to use someone proficient in metal powers who has recently been redeemed. Like me! I'm perfect!

 **Steven:** This instrument is called a Homeworld rhythmic voice modifier - a small roundish piece from the horn family, invented during the Gem War and later given by the Crystal Gems to the Vikings. Or so Peridot tells me.

 **Peridot:** Just make something up. No one will know! Hehehe.

 **Steven:** Step 4! When you break down into song, nothing says feels like a ukulele. Trust us - bring a ukulele! Be sure to point out the notes that you're playing, too! La-la-la-la-la-mi-do-la-so-so-so-la-ti-la-la. La-la-la-la-la-mi-do-la-so-la-ti-re-so-la-ti-la-la.

 **Peridot:** Step 5! The uke, the drums and the rhythmic voice modifier might make it feel a little bit old fashioned, but this can be easily fixed by bringing in...

 **Steven:** Sour Cream!

 **Peridot:** Why is there a human named after an eating condiment anyway?

 **Steven:** Of course, this may be thirty years old, but to be fair, we have vinyl alongside the Internet, so it's going to be okay. Sour Cream, what do you say?

 **Sour Cream:** Meh. _[throws glowsticks]_

 **Steven:** Step 6! Costumes. You need to look memorable, something that everyone will want to draw. _[changes to Sadie's Song outfit]_

 **Peridot:** _[changes to an outfit that is identical to hers, but with an actual star]_ So this is how you put a star on my body? Seriously?

 **Steven:** Step 7! The song. Everything else might be important, but the song is essential. Let it be absolutely integral to both universal values and whatever is happening around you. Fusion as a metaphor for love is brilliant. Peace... yeah, we could use some peace.

 **Peridot:** Didn't Pearl sing that one time about her experiences in the Gem War?

 **Steven:** _You do it for her~_ Well, yeah, war is kind of our legacy, but trust me, the true value you want to bring out is peace.

 **Peridot:** (Oh, okay.) Now, when you have everything you need and have completed assembling the pieces together - go for it and don't look back!

* * *

**Steven:** Let the song begin with passion  
Let the montage roll unfold  
**Peridot:**  You can break the rules of fashion  
So long as your life is told

Be sure that your mouth is shown  
So that the audience can see  
**Steven:**  That you're lovable, not desperate  
Smile through tears and cry for me

 **Both:** Now, skip to the past  
As fusions will join us  
The expectations grow  
It's time for the chorus

 **Both:** Love, love, peace, peace  
**Steven:**  And a crocodile scaring Pearl  
**Both:** Peace, peace, love, love  
**Peridot:** Pick up clothes dramatically  
**Both:** Love, peace, peace, love  
**Steven:**  Make it unforgettable  
**Both:**  Make us cry for you  
And Undertale will steal a song from you

* * *

**Steven:**  Now, it is our big chance  
We go to dance  
As if we were in love

 **Peridot:**  It's you and me and when  
We change the key  
**Both:** We'll give the world a show

_[Steven and Peridot fuse]_

**Steven/Peridot fusion:** Let the fusion glow

Love, love, peace, peace  
A giant hand exploding  
Peace, peace, love, love  
Sing to your cellphone ringtone  
Love, peace, peace, love  
You will be incredible  
You will get the views

_[Pearl dramatically plays the violin in front of the Steven/Peridot fusion]_

_[Garnet sings:]_ Lo-o-o-o-ove

_[Amethyst drumrolls]_

Love, love, peace, peace  
Butterflies for everybody  
Peace, peace, love, love  
And Pearl on the rail of the balcony  
Love, peace, peace, love  
And we can guarantee that  
We will cry for you  
And Undertale will steal a song from you  
And Undertale will steal a song from you

_[firework show as all characters, as well as cardboard cutouts of fusions/unfused gems not present (Steven, Peridot, Ruby, Sapphire, Opal, etc.), pose dramatically, with Alexandrite on top of Malachite taking up most place]_

**Mayor Dewey:** _[horrified]_ That was the entire city's yearly budget..!


End file.
